I can't wait any longer
by sprtzgal1213
Summary: A one shot of what could have happened after Alison finally opened up to Emily about her feelings. Immediately following 7x16.


**Hey guys, so I've had this idea for a while, and just finally had time to sit down and finish it. This is more first fanfic and DEFINITELY NSFW. Let me know what you guys think. I do have another idea for a one shot in mind, so depending on the response I may go ahead with that one. Hope you all enjoy!**

Alison awoke with a familiar throbbing between her legs. It took her a second to remember where she was. The room was pitch black, except for the soft glow of the alarm clock, which told her it was 1:47 am. She shifted to try to go back to sleep, but she could feel the warmth of someone behind her. The memories of the night before came flooding back to her.

She had finally admitted to herself 2 days ago (after her talk with Pigsk-, er… Paige) that she loved Emily Fields. Well, she had always known that she loved her, but no one besides Emily had ever forced her to face her feelings before. Had ever challenged her to say it out loud, or to even be honest with **herself** for once. But Paige did. Paige had pushed her.

" _I know how I feel when she looks at me. I've never felt that with anyone before. It's like she sees who you really are. Maybe that's the scariest part. You look at her, you look at her eyes and you want to be worth the effort. You want to be the person she sees._

At that moment, it was like the flood gates had opened and her heart **needed** Emily after that moment. Alison was scared, however. She had hurt the brunette so many times. Broken her heart more times than Emily should have let her. But Emily was there for her, through the hardest moments of her life. She was by her side now. Alison definitely didn't deserve Emily, but she was going to stop pushing her away. She finally mustered up the courage while they were cleaning the nursery from A.D.'s destruction. Emily had been so protective of Alison and the baby. She just couldn't hide her feelings anymore, it was becoming too difficult, and exhausting.

" _Why did you always push me away?" Emily asked, looking at her with those beautiful brown eyes._

" _I don't know," Alison replied honestly. "But I'm ready to stop. I want to do this, together."_

" _What do you mean, together?" the brunette asked curiously._

" _I wanna be a family"_

" _Alison, I need to be clear about…" but Alison didn't let Emily finish her thought._

" _Over the years, I've been in so many failed relationships. And I always made excuses why, but I know the reason." Alison swallowed hard, it was now or never. "Paige tried to get me to say it, but I didn't want to say it to her."_

" _What did Paige…?"_

" _I love you" Alison saw the flicker of hope flash in Emily's eyes and she couldn't help but smirk at the brunette. "You told me not to do this until I was ready," Alison said as she took the teddy bear that Emily had been holding and put it down on the dresser._

" _Do what?" Emily asked nervously._

 _Alison took her hand and brushed a strand of Emily's hair behind her ear before whispering "this" and leaning in to softly kiss the girl that she had loved for as long as she could remember._

 _She had kissed Emily before, but this time was different. She was never truly honest with herself all those other times. She justified them somehow, as either "practice" or "drunken mistakes" when they were younger, to Alison just needing comfort after her latest round of heartbreak. But this kiss, this kiss awoke something inside of Alison. Something deep inside of her finally allowed to come to the surface. This kiss was full of love and truth to herself. And it was a kiss unlike Alison had ever felt before. As their lips moved in unison, Alison could feel the electricity between them. Sparks were flying as she deepened the kiss._

 _After a few minutes, Emily was the first to pull away._

" _I love you too, Ali. I always have, it's always been you" she said as she leaned her forehead against the blonde's._

 _Alison smirked and leaned in for another kiss. This one was shorter, but much more passionate than the first._

" _It's been a long day. Let's go to bed," Emily said once they pulled apart._

 _Once in bed, the girls faced each other. Emily leaned forward for a kiss that started off innocently enough. Alison brought her hand up to Emily's cheek to deepen the kiss. She ran her tongue across Emily's bottom lip, and the brunette quickly allowed access to meet Alison's tongue with her own. Both girls' hands began to wander. Alison's hand moved to Emily's back, while Emily's hand found its way to the blonde's hip to bring them closer together. At one point, Emily had shifted so that her leg was between Alison's and brushed up against her center._

 _Ever since Alison had gotten pregnant, her libido seemed to be in overdrive. She was horny all the time. And that gentle brush was all it took to drive Alison over the edge. She began to slowly grind her hips against Emily's leg, trying desperately to generate some friction. Her hands found their way under Emily's shirt and she took a fistful of Emily's breast in each hand._

" _Ali…." Emily let out a moan as she pulled away, causing Alison to become slightly flustered and frustrated at the sudden ending of their little make out session._

 _Alison looked into Emily's eyes and saw something new. It was a look of longing, but something else… fear maybe? Or a hint of pain? Definitely hesitation from all those years of back and forth that Alison had put the beautiful brunette through. Years of torture and heart break. Years of kisses, followed by rejection afterwards. She secretly hated herself for putting her through all that. She wanted nothing more than to make it up to her for the rest of both of their lives, if Emily would let her._

" _I'm sorry, I got a little carried away," Alison said after a short pause, biting her lip and looking away from the brunette._

" _It's ok, Ali." Emily softly placed her hand on Alison's cheek. "I just want to do this right. It's taken so long to get here, I don't want to rush it and risk losing it all again. I've done that too many times."_

 _Alison felt her stomach knot up at the brunette's words. She's determined to show Emily that she's changed and will never hurt her like that again. "Ok," she whispers and pecks Emily on the lips one last time._

" _Ali, I know it's going to be amazing when the time comes." Emily gave her a sincere smile._

 _Alison gave her a sincere smile back. "I know it will. Goodnight."_

" _Goodnight."_

 _With that, the blonder rolled onto her side and snuggled her back into Emily's front. Emily draped her arm across Alison's waist and Alison intertwined her finger's with Emily's. The blonde fell asleep almost instantly, never feeling as comfortable as she did in the arms of Emily Fields._

That is until her dreams woke her up. She could swear that she could feel Emily's hand roaming her body. She swears she could feel Emily's lips on her neck, kissing and biting. However, they were still in the same position. Emily's rhythmic, deep breathing let Alison know she was the only one awake. She tried to get back to sleep, but her thoughts were consumed by the memories of their pre bedtime make out session and the feeling deep down in her core made it very hard to relax.

She thought of maybe sneaking out to take a cold shower, but, at first, she didn't want to leave the comfort of her bed and Emily's arms. Then, her mind began to flash with images of Emily **in** the shower with her. The beautiful brunette, with water droplets running down her gorgeously tanned skin, between her perfect cleavage and along her toned stomach… Alison pushing her into the shower wall, kissing her neck and running her hands all over her. Her chest, her breasts and nipples, her ass, her thighs, and then finally her…

Alison snapped out of her fantasy. Her need was growing stronger with each passing minute. Alison looked at the clock. 2:19. She tried to shut her eyes and rid her mind of everything, but the warmth of Emily's body, the way her breath ghosted almost too perfectly on the sensitive spot right below her ear, her hand draped dangerously on the front part of Alison's hip only intensified the desire growing deep down inside her to her core.

"Ugh", she thought to herself and opened her eyes back wide. She was unknowingly rubbing her thighs together, trying to gain the friction that was so desperately needed, all while trying not to disturb the beauty soundly sleeping next to her. She could feel the wetness beginning to pool between her legs. "Just a little release," she thought to herself. All she wanted was to sleep soundly in Emily's arms, but in her current state, there was NO WAY that was happening. She just needed to release and then she would be fine. So she very slowly rolled over onto her back. The shift made Emily move as well, causing her to turn over with her back now facing the blonde.

Alison took a deep breath and ran her hand down her stomach. She hesitated for a second at the waistband of her panties. She couldn't lie, she's imagined Emily more than a few times while doing what she was about to do. However, she never imagined that the girl would be sleeping next to her while she was touching herself. Part of her felt bad for needing this and not being able to control her thoughts and emotions. But another part found it thrilling. Having Emily so close, imagining her hands feeling Alison's desire, her thumb and forefinger gently pinching her nipple, only made her desire grow.

She moved her hand lower, gently gliding the length of her center. "Oh my God", she thought. No man that she was ever with made her as wet as she was in this moment. She teased herself with a few light strokes, before finding her clit through her folds and rubbing small, light circles. She had never felt this kind of arousal before. The thought of finally being true to herself. Of finally opening up to the one person who ever unconditionally loved her. She couldn't help the moan that fell from her lips at the thought of Emily making her feel this way. She immediately stopped and slowly looked over to Emily, who stirred slightly, but settled back down, still facing away from the blonde. Alison released her breath slowly, continuing to play at her clit before moving lower and inserting two fingers into herself. She closed her eyes and arched her back in response.

Her eyes flew open when she felt a hand running down the length of her arm. She had been so lost in the feeling that she didn't notice the brunette shifting next to her, turning to face her. Alison began to panic when she saw Emily's face, looking at her. It was dark, she couldn't see into Emily's eyes to see what she was feeling in that moment. Alison began to panic, pulling her hand from beneath her panties. What would Emily think of her? Emily didn't want this tonight. Alison immediately began regretting this stupid decision of hers. She looked at Emily, started to open her mouth to try to begin to explain herself, when something truly unexpected happened…

"Shhhhhhh," Emily said before taking Alison's hand that was wet with desire, and brought her fingers to her mouth. Slowly, she began licking the two that were just inside of Alison, swirling her tongue, savoring the blonde's sweet taste. Alison couldn't help but release a moan at the action, due to both the shock and the amazing things that Emily's tongue was doing to just her fingers. She imagined what she could do other places, sending her into a state of even more desire (if Alison even thought that was possible) and more wetness pooling between her legs. When Emily was done, Alison grabbed the back of Emily's neck and pulled her closer for a deep, passionate kiss.

Emily's hand quickly made its way to Alison's stomach, where it teasingly played with the elastic of her panties. Alison opened her mouth once again to protest, but Emily seemed to read Alison's mind.

"It's ok. I've been waiting too many years for this. And tasting how much you want me, I can't wait any longer."

And with that, Emily slid her hand down Alison's sex, taking in how wet she was and loving that she did this to the blonde. They both let out a moan as Emily's fingers discover Alison. Alison lifts her hips up off the mattress and slides out of her panties, giving Emily more room to work. Alison scrambled to pull down Emily's shorts and panties as well, leaving them both naked from the waist down. Emily's hand was still exploring Alison's sex, running up and down the length of her center. Alison didn't think that anyone's touch could ever feel this good. She wanted to make sure that Emily felt just as good as she did. She moved her hand between Emily's legs and dragged her nails across Emily's inner thigh.

"Ali," Emily moaned. "You don't have…"

Alison stopped her before she could finish. "I want to feel you. All of you."

Without hesitation, Alison slid her hand between Emily's legs, running her fingers lightly along the length of Emily's sex. Emily bit her lower lip, letting her head fall back at the pleasure of Alison's touch. Alison took advantage and began kissing the newly exposed skin. Alison could feel Emily getting wetter by the second. If it were a contest, Alison really wouldn't know who would win. Alison smiled to herself that she was the reason for Emily's current state.

As if both thinking the same, both girls adjusted their hips so they were facing each other and reconnected their lips, neither girl's hand leaving the other's center. They knew that they wanted to come undone together for their first time. They wanted to make each other feel good. To feel each other shaking in each other's arms. Bliss hitting them together. Emily had tried it with other girls before, but she always found it kind of awkward and it seemed she could never find the right position to make both of them comfortable. However, with Alison, it felt natural. Like their bodies melted into one another. There was no awkwardness, they found the position right away. They were twisted up in each other, both discovering the other, holding each other with their free hands. Their other hands continued exploring, discovering what the other girl liked and didn't like. It was slow and thoughtful, full of love and longing. Their tongues continued to dance together in the darkness.

Emily had been rubbing tiny little circles over Alison's clit, which she could tell the blonde loved, but she knew she needed more. She slowly moved her hand down to Alison's opening, eliciting a moan from the blonde as she paused briefly, and waiting for Alison's reaction.

"Em, please." Alison was pleading for the brunette to enter her.

Emily inserted 2 fingers into Alison and the blonde reacted by bucking her hips towards Emily, which drove the brunette even crazier. Emily moaned into Alison's mouth when Alison moved her hand lower to play at Emily's opening before inserting 2 fingers inside of her. Alison can feel Emily's walls tighten around her fingers as Emily grinds her hips back into Alison. They quickly fall into a steady rhythm. They slowly begin to pick up the pace, fingers sliding in and out. Each time they grind into each other, their sensitive bundles make contact. After a few pumps, Emily begins to curl her fingers forward against Alison's front wall, trying to find her most sensitive spot.

"Oh my God, Em." Alison breaks their kiss to let Emily know how much she's enjoying this. She can feel the fire beginning to build inside of her _._ She moves her mouth to the brunette's ear. "I'm going to come so hard for you," Alison said in a husky voice before nipping at Emily's earlobe.

Alison's warm breath to her ear and the words falling out of her mouth sent shivers down Emily's spine. She felt her own fire begin to pool below her stomach. She knew that she was going to come hard for the blonde, as well. There was no doubt about that. Continuing their grinding with 2 fingers working inside each other, Alison returns the favor and begins curling her fingers at the deepest depth inside of Alison. Both girls cannot control the moans leaving their mouths. Emily's legs begin shaking violently and Alison knows that Emily is close.

"More, faster, harder", Alison breaks their kiss and breaths out. Emily removes her fingers before quickly returning with a third. She begins to thrust faster and Alison's legs start shaking. "Wait for me," Alison moans as she can feel her orgasm build quickly.

Emily is so close, but she takes a deep breath and tries to control herself, waiting for Alison's orgasm to hit so she can let herself go. Emily can tell that Alison is close, but decides to give her some encouragement and maybe take her mind off her own need to release for a second. Trailing kisses along her jawline, she works her way to the blonde's ear.

"Ali… you are so wet right now, I want to feel you come on my hand." Emily let out a breathy moan and began sucking on her ear.

And that was all it took. Emily, her sweet Emily, talking dirty to her, along with one last thrust and their centers and sensitive clits crashing together.

"Em, Em…. EMMM" Alison began screaming her name as her head fell back. Emily could feel Alison clenching her fingers, hard. It was that pressure that Emily had been waiting for, and she let herself go, as well.

"Al... ALI", Emily moaned. Both were shaking violently, as their orgasms hit them full force, but they never stopped their rhythm. They both continued their motions, however slower and slower, until eventually both girls came crashing down into each other's arms. Chests heaving and tiny droplets of sweat formed on each brow. Both girls struggled to catch their breath.

Emily removed her fingers from Alison, keeping her hand resting on the blonde's inner thigh. Removing her fingers from Emily, Alison took her hand and placed it on Emily's chest, right above her heart.

"I promise I'm going to keep this safe. I want to protect it even more than my own. My heart has always been yours, and now I want your heart to be mine, forever. I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused, all the cracks and scars I've created in your heart. I will treat this as my most precious possession, if you'll let me." Alison couldn't help the tears forming in her eyes. She never thought she could love someone the way that she loves Emily Fields.

"You've always had my heart, since we were 14 years old," Emily replied with shaky breath, bringing her hand to Alison's cheek and leaning their foreheads together. A tear fell down the blonde's cheek and Emily wiped it away with her thumb. Alison smiles and leans in and gently brings her lips to Emily's. It's a kiss full of love and devotion. It's a kiss, but it's so much more. It's a promise; A promise of no more lies, no more secrets, no more walls.

Once Alison has poured everything into the kiss, she breaks away and smiles at Emily.

"I love you, Em."

"I love you too, Ali."

And with that, Emily rolls onto her back and Alison cuddles into her side, with her arm and leg draped across Emily. Both girls close their eyes and drift off into a peaceful sleep, pushing away thoughts of A.D. and all the bad going on, for once finally excited about tomorrow and their future. They know that if they've made it this far, nothing is ever going to pull them apart.


End file.
